1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to inhibition of metal corrosion in acidic solutions, and particularly to improved aqueous reaction products for such use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of oil-well acidizing, it is necessary to use inhibitors to prevent corrosion of the oil-well equipment by the acid solutions employed. Many different acetylenic amines have been proposed or used as corrosion inhibitors for oil-well acidization; see e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,507; 3,079,345; 3,107,221; 3,231,507; 3,268,524; 3,268,583; 3,382,179; 3,428,566; 3,496,232; 3,705,106; 3,772,208; 3,779,935; 3,802,890; 3,816,322; and 4,002,694; and the articles entitled "Ethynylation" by W. Reppe, et al. Ann. Chem. 59B, 1-224 (1955); and "Acetylenic Corrosion Inhibitors", by Foster et al., Ind. and Eng. Chem., 51, 825-8 (1959).
Nonetheless, there has been a continuing search for new materials which are highly effective in such application. More particularly, it is desired to provide new and improved corrosion inhibitors which are particularly advantageous in commercial use to prevent corrosion of metals in highly acid solutions, even after prolonged periods of use, which have a low vapor pressure and relatively high stability so that they can be employed at the high temperatures which prevail in modern deep drilling operations, which function effectively at low concentrations, and which are relatively inexpensive to make.